After I Go
by casualTeacups
Summary: A rewrite of Beth's demise from a new perspective. One shot.


The florescent lights over heard are blinding, faint flickering of the intense light, mimicking the emotions swirling around the hallway.

I see the way Beth's curls bob some as she walks in front of Dawn. The look on Dawns face is angry, but calm, ready to strike and calculating when best to do so. Dawn tilts her head to the side when Beth speaks.

"I get it now."

Beth's defiant face is hidden. Dawns face is in clear view, and from it I can see the amused look she hints at.

I see the way Beth Jerks her arm forward, arm reaching out into Dawns chest with the small pair hospital grade scissors leading the path. The sound of metal gliding through fabric and then flesh is unpleasant. I think of how cold the scissors are. How warm the blood is. How quickly blood cools once it leaves the body as I can see it now, seeping through Dawns navy blue shirt. I can see the way the officers eyes widen, how her mouth opens in pain- and shock. The gentle gasp leaving through her parted lips.

I hear a bullet leave a gun, Dawns gun, and the trail it leaves behind in the form of red rivers and sorrow.

I see the way Beth's head flings backwards, her body falling, falling, falling.

I see the blonde hair, get streaked with red. The curly blonde hair full of fly away that is now coated with red. Red, red, red.

I flinch.

Dawn shakes her head - _It wasn't m_ e- she says. Its not enough.

She falls too.

 _I'm worried._

Beth and Dawn are Laying on the ground at awkward angles, streams of blood flowing from their skin. Shock fills the room, mixing, stirring itself around like milk in a cup of tea.

 _I'm worried that when I go. Go? Yeah, go, leave...die._

I hear Daryl's cry from behind me.

 _' I'm worried that when i go, I'll only be remembered until those who knew me, knew who i was, go to.' The words are gentle, the meaning, less so._

 _I trace my fingers along her arms, swirling them, goosebumps rise under my chilled fingertips. Her skin is warm, delicate_.

'Y _ou can't control who remembers you.' She tells me, her voice quiet, but the kind of quiet that comes from the back of throat. I trace a star along her skin. 'No._

 _but I can give them a reason to remember me.' Its early in the morning now, the sun dancing through the curtains to give our skin a warm look, are hearts are full, drunk on this feeling. If contentment had to have its definition replaced by a moment, this would be it._

 _'Whats your reason?' She asks. I look up at her, I'm laying on her chest, I can feel her chest move with every breath she takes. I move my cheek up and down, her skin warm and comforting._

 _'I don't have one yet, but I'm gonna find one.' she smiles down at me, warming me in a way the sun never will._

A sticky sensations is on my chest, sliding down like warm honey.

I hear the cops yelling, guns are drawn.

"Hold your fire!" A feminine voice cuts through, I spare her a glance. Her arms up in both a way to stop her people from attacking as it is to protect them from us, us.

I can hear the grief spreading throughout us, My breath hitches.

Beth.

I see you, going cold.

I don't have a reason for people to remember me after I go.

Pe _ople still have to go, even if they won't be remembered.' She tells me, pursing her lips._

 _'I know." I shift my head to kiss her bare skin softly. 'Doesn't mean I like it though. Or that I have to go like that.'_

I realize, also that the bullet that killed Beth also went through my chest.

"Rick" I hear. It's me, Yes?

I'm underwater now, Everything around me I can't feel, I'm disconnected yet I can feel it all, all of it. The stickiness sliding down my chest its there, but I don't feel the urgency. Warm honey is now warm red blood. Red, red, red.

A cloud must be overhead, My vision is darkening. No not a cloud, Too dark. A ship? Yes, I can't see because there is a ship overhead. A ship that is big and rocking with the waves.

Swish, swoosh, swish, swoosh - _slap._

The waves smack the side of the ship, gaining strength between each hit to hit again harder.

I'm dying?

The ship passes, leaving the blurred picture of my group above me.

"Hey look at me." A voice says, it's blurred too.

Another ship comes. This one is bigger though. It floats above me, the waves crashing against its side are harsher, sending me spinning and twirling with currents.

I can't see. I can't hear the muffled voices. I can't hear the distant sound of my own breathing. I can't feel the honey on my chest that is actually blood. I cant see. I cant hear.

I can't.

I can't.

I can't.

* * *

So um, yeah. I don't know how good it is but I've been in the mood for writing the last couple of days and only now got the chance, so why not rewrite one of the scenes that make me upset time after time. haha. Reviews would be nice, even something small and simple. Thanks for reading,

Dee.


End file.
